


The Last Night

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Last Kiss, Light Angst, Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Before Luna asks Leviathan for her blessing, she spends one last night with Aranea. Luna just wants to enjoy a little more time with her love before she follows her fate.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to give my favorite FxF Ship some love <3

"You can do it. You are strong. The strongest woman I know. Apart from me, of course."

A soft laugh accompanied Aranea's words and Luna felt the smile on her lips. She knew her fate. Today would be the last night Aranea and she would spend together. The Oracle knew she should enjoy it, but the worries in her heart were too big. Tomorrow she would ask Leviathan for her blessing for Noctis and she could already feel how this encounter it would end. Even if she hadn't told Aranea about it. Luna just didn't have the heart.

"Thank you, I will try to do everything right."

They decided to spend the night together in the hotel in Altissia. Aranea had only been recruited by Niflheim to be closer to Luna. So that they could spend more time together. Unfortunately, the opposite was the case. Aranea's missions made them see each other even less than before, and for this reason evenings like today were particularly precious. Aranea would leave Altissia at the chancellor's orders tomorrow at sunrise. She won't be there when Luna summons Leviathan, and she won't be there when Luna dies. So far, the Oracle could not say whether she was sad or happy about this fact.

They were both sitting next to each other on the bed and when Luna answered the mercenary snorted with amusement. But then her eyes looked at Luna very gently. The next moment Aranea put her hand on her cheek and Luna closed her eyes as her fingers brushed her cheek gently. Aranea's fingers were so delicate and at the same time so rough. They spoke of the many battles the mercenary had fought. Luna would really miss those hands very much.

The Oracle kept her eyes closed as she felt Aranea got closer and only sighed softly as she kissed her. It was a tender, warm kiss. A kiss that spoke of their mutual affection and how much they longed to spend more time together. Even if this was no longer possible.

When they released the kiss, they smiled at each other and Aranea just said:

"You'll do everything right, I know that."

The mercenary's voice sounded sad and in a moment of surprise, Luna wondered if Aranea suspected this would be their last night together.

Then the moment was over and another smile was on Aranea's lips.

"I have a gift for you. Just a second."

With these words, the mercenary rose and Luna looked after her in surprise. Aranea went to the desk at the far end of the room and got something that was previously hidden under a towel.

"You know you don't have to give me anything. I don't need gifts to be happy. Our love is enough for me.”

A soft chuckle accompanied Luna's words, even if she only heard Aranea laughing lovingly at those words.

"Believe me, you'll like that."

With these words, Aranea turned around again and Luna felt her mouth open in surprise. A blue sylleblossom. Luna hadn't seen any of them since leaving Tenebrea.

The Oracle couldn't help it. She got up from the bed and went to Aranea while the overwhelming happiness made her smile. The sight of the flower alone made her feel safe and secure.

"How did you...?"

But before Luna could finish speaking, Aranea had taken the oracle's hand and gently placed the blue flower between her fingers.

"It’s not important. It’s only important that I wanted to see exactly that smile on your face."

A chuckle escaped Luna's throat as she gently pressed the flower against her chest with both hands and then leaned forward to kiss Aranea lovingly on the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you."

Her words were accompanied by tender happiness and Luna knew that she would take this flower with her tomorrow. She would hold it in her hands and think of her love as she followed the call of fate.


End file.
